Remus' white room
by LadyLorinda
Summary: What happens when Remus Lupin gets controll over poor Minnie and sends her into a white room? And also, as if that wasn't enough, her puts other HP-characters in there too! Rated G for now, might, but just might, change for future chapters... R&R, plz!
1. You're not going to say a spell now, are...

Remus' white room tm  
  
Author: Remus/Minnie  
  
Disclaimer: "Remus' white room" tm is a trademark of Minnie Productions and Stuff. Any similarity with some already existing show or fanfic is not conscious. Any characters from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. (Joanne Kathleen) Rowling, used with permission from my Author's Licensetm. Any songs or CD:s by any singer or group recognizable is owned by them, used with permission from my Author's Licensetm. If you quote anything from this story, you have to name the source you got the quote from, which means "Remus' white room"tm. © Minnie Productions and Stuff. Any unauthorized copying, hiring, lending, borrowing or stealing (of ideas etc. etc.) is prohibited.  
  
M/N: Well, what can I say? What do you think of my disclaimer, btw? ^_~! And what can you make out of it, more than that you should /not/ steal anything? Yes, xactly, that you can't sue! This is the first chapter based on an idea that is the result of staying awake from Saturday 11:35am to Sunday 02:30am... Hope you'll enjoy it! Read, and please, do review afterwards!  
  
Rating: G - PG13  
  
Chapter: 1 (one)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*  
  
Minnie's room  
  
When you enter this room, the first thing you look for is some form of a guide; a droid of any kind would probably be the only thing that wouldn't go crazy in this mess. In one of four corners, you spot two elves. In another corner you can see a bed, an unmade bed. A dream catcher is hanging on the wall right over the bed, and a white teddy bear (Okay, you got me! Yes, I still keep my teddy in my bed! So there!) is lying on the floor, obviously pushed down from the bed. By the opposite wall, you see a window with dark blue curtains, and on the floor, sitting under the window, is an orc, muttering to itself. In the room there are also three closets, a bookshelf and several other things. A CD-player is playing Coldplay's CD "A rush of blood to the head" (it's not my work, I didn't come up with it, and no, I haven't got it. But I'm going to get/buy it. Go Coldplay!!!) on high volume, and in the CD-rack you can see, amongst others, CD:s by Frank Sinatra, Eminem, Aqua, The Ark and more. But you as you see no human in here, and as you hear voices coming from another room, you turn around and walk away to...  
  
The kitchen  
  
It's okay, you can open you're eyes now. When you do, you see the kitchen, and it's like heaven compared to Minnie's room. Everything is clean, except for some crumbs on the table. But that's not what catches your attention. It's the two persons at the computer, that stands in the right corner (and don't you dare asking me which one is the wrong), seen from your angel. They're talking about something, and, curious as you are, you want to know what. So, you sneak up on them, thanking God for your invisibility, and this is where out story starts...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remus! What do you think you're doing?! We can't have /that/ in the story!"  
  
Minnie pointed at the screen, at the sentence Remus had just written. Remus read it, and shrugged.  
  
"Why not? I think it fits."  
  
"Well, it doesn't!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"It just doesn't fit!"  
  
They argued back and forth for a couple of minutes. Suddenly Remus drew his wand from inside his robe, and pointed it at Minnie.  
  
"You... you're not going to say a spell now, are you?"  
  
"Yes I am! I will send you into a certain white room, where you are going to be in a little fic, and I will be the conscientious author..."  
  
Remus smiled evilly, and slowly moved his wand in a circle, still pointing it at Minnie. So he said the words:  
  
"Sendae intofictionae!"  
  
And Minnie disappeared in the blue and green sparkles from the wand...  
  
It was a white room, with no windows or doors, with no way out. There were two fluffy, white couches and three white, fluffy armchairs, the armchairs big and strong enough for Rubeus Hagrid to sit in the without breaking them. They stood around a white, and fluffy, round table. A white refrigerator, fluffy as well, stood in one corner, there stood one white, fluffy closet by every wall, and on the walls there were several fluffy, white paintings with white, fluffy frames. The floor and the walls were covered by something fluffy, and white of course, like carpets or some textile. Shortly, it was all white as snow, and fluffy as cotton candy, although not as sticky. And that was where Minnie had appeared after Remus had spoken the spell. She looked around.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that I'm inside a big cloud?"  
  
"How do you like my room?"  
  
It was Remus' voice, and he sounded extraordinarily pleased.  
  
"Well, it's white and... fluffy." Minnie answered with a shrug.  
  
"Aren't you feeling a little lonely?"  
  
"Well... um... okay, I do, a little..."  
  
"Would you want some company?"  
  
Minnie growled. Remus was just playing with her.  
  
"I know someone who would /love/ to meet you!"  
  
"My boyfriend? My best friend? My cat?"  
  
"Not your cat, more like your best friend. And, what do I know, you may want him as your boyfriend! Anyways, here he is..."  
  
Drumrolls could be heard, and a vague shape appeared in the room, surrounded by smoke. And as Remus began to talk again, the smoke vanished, and Minnie's scream of agony and despair almost drowned Remus exclamation...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*  
  
Oh, who is it that makes Minnie react with screaming? And what do Remus have in mind for further chapters? Stay tuned, because you don't want to miss one chapter of "Remus' white room"!!! © Minnie Productions and Stuff  
  
  
  
Plz, choose "Submit Review" and then click "Go", that way you'll make a tired, crazy author a big favour, and light up her day a little. Unless you're flaming, 'cause then I don't care. See ya soon!!! P.S. It's not my fault that I suck on coming up with spells! So sue me! ...Or, wait... no, don't sue...!  
  
//Minnie... *Remus pokes her in the ribs* Ouch! Okay, /and/ Remus! 


	2. Scary really scary

Remus' white room tm

_Author: Remus/Minnie_

Disclaimer: "Remus' white room" tm is a trademark of Minnie Productions and Stuff. Any similarity with some already existing show or fanfic is not conscious. Any characters from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. (Joanne Kathleen) Rowling, used with permission from my Author's Licensetm. Any songs or CD:s by any singer or group recognizable is owned by them, used with permission from my Author's Licensetm. If you quote anything from this story, you have to name the source you got the quote from, which means "Remus' white room"tm. © Minnie Productions and Stuff. Any unauthorized copying, hiring, lending, borrowing or stealing (of ideas etc. etc.) is prohibited.

M/N: Well, what can I say? What do you think of my disclaimer, btw? ^_~! This is the second chapter based on an idea that is the result of staying awake from Saturday 11:35am to Sunday 02:30am... Hope you'll enjoy it! Read, and please, do review afterwards!

Rating: G – PG13

Chapter: 2 (two)

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Gilderoy Lockhart!!!"

Remus' voice could barely be heard over Minnie agonized scream. Gilderoy Lockhart stood in the middle of the white room, looking around. Minnie sank to the ground, as if her legs couldn't bear her anymore. She put her arms around her head, before she suddenly looked up.

"Why? /Why/ are you doing like this?! How can you /do/ this to me?!"

Remus chuckled evilly.

"It's very simple, my dear Minnie. I just have to type it in. You're playing after my rules, you know. I'm the one who controls what's going to happen, but you can still react as you want. I felt it wouldn't be fun if I left you no choices at all, it would be to cruel..."

"This is the cruellest of all cruelty! To put me here with Gilderoy Lockhart, that self-centred, dreadful, repulsive, terrible, sick, egoistical... man!"

Remus started to laugh, and Minnie rubbed her temples. Gilderoy sat down in one of the armchairs, still looking around in the room.

"Well, Minnie, Gilderoy, enjoy your time together, 'cause soon you will get a new friend in here! Hasta la vista!"

Minnie sighed, and got up on her feet. She glared at Gilderoy, before she walked over to the refrigerator at the other side of the room. She opened it, and looked inside.

"White chocolate... whipping cream, eww... milk... Why is everything white in here?"

"Because you haven't figured that you can still use your Authors License! Or, more exactly, you can partially use it, to get food for example, or change clothes... but you can't, and then I mean can't, get out of here in anyway!"

Remus sniggered, as Minnie started to curse him, and she did not use any word appropriate for reciting here... Well, anyways, when she was finished, she went over to one of the armchairs, and sat down in it. She sighed.

"Remus?"

"Yes, m'dear?"

"Can't you at least be such a nice werewolf that you bring at least one more person in here? Pweese?"

"Well, I guess that it wouldn't be fully impossible... What do you say about... this?"

At his words, there was a crashing noise behind Gilderoy and Minnie, and they both turned towards it. It came from one of the closets (the West Closet as it came to be called), and in front of their eyes, the doors to the closet banged open, and out stumbled...

"Our very own Lucius Malfoy!"

And it sure was. Lucius Malfoy himself stood in front of them, just staring at everything around him.

"And were am I?" he asked confounded.

"You're in my white room!"

"And... you are...?"

"Remus Lupin, at your service! And now, Lucius, let's introduce you to your room-mates!"

Now Lucius spotted the two persons sitting in the armchairs, staring at him.

"This is Gilderoy Lockhart, and Minnie! Go on and play now, my beloved ones! I'll be back soon!"

The echo of his voice faded gradually, till it was all gone. Lucius once again looked at the persons opposite of him. The man seemed plainly interested and a bit surprised, while the girl seemed to be utterly scared. He walked towards them, and sat down in the empty armchair between them. The man reached out his hand to greet him.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, nice to meet you! I suppose you've read my books?"

"Oh, you're the dork from Flourish and Blotts? Well, nice to meet you too!" Lucius said with a wry smile.

Gilderoy seemed to miss the sarcasm in his voice, or maybe he just chose to ignore it. Lucius turned to Minnie, who stared at him in fear.

"Ahem... What's you're name, young lady?"

"M-Minnie... Y-you are Lucius M-Malfoy, no?" Minnie stuttered.

"Well, yes, I am... Why are you looking so terrified?"

But Minnie didn't answer this. Instead, she flew up from the armchair, and ran to hide under one of the sofas. Lucius stared at her, before shrugging and returning to look around.

In Minnie's kitchen, in front of the computer, sat Remus Lupin, sneering to himself. He looked at the screen, where he could see a window, showing the room and what was happening there, and a text window, where he could type in whatever he wanted to happen. The mirthful thing was, that he could make the persons in the room do what he wanted, or let them decide for themselves.

*Heehee,* he thought to himself, *this was even more amusing that I first thought! And I've planned for a long time forth...*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

So, what are your thoughts? Plz write them in your review, constructive criticism welcome. Do you have any favourite quotes yet? If so, include them too! I would be pleased, and it would light up my day a little!

                                                                                           //Minnie... *mumbles* and Remus


	3. The apperance of more persons, and a thr...

Remus' white room tm

_Author: Remus/Minnie_

Disclaimer: "Remus' white room" tm is a trademark of Minnie Productions and Stuff. Any similarity with some already existing show or fanfic is not conscious. Any characters from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. (Joanne Kathleen) Rowling, used with permission from my Author's Licensetm. Any songs or CD:s by any singer or group recognizable is owned by them, used with permission from my Author's Licensetm. If you quote anything from this story, you have to name the source you got the quote from, which means "Remus' white room"tm. © Minnie Productions and Stuff. Any unauthorized copying, hiring, lending, borrowing or stealing (of ideas etc. etc.) is prohibited.

M/N: Well, what can I say? What do you think of my disclaimer, btw? ~_^! This is the third chapter based on an idea that is the result of staying awake from Saturday 11:35am to Sunday 02:30am... Hope you'll enjoy it! Read, and please, do review afterwards! Umm... should I start saying something else here, you think?

Rating: G – PG13

Chapter: 3 (three)

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The now three persons in the white room had finally gotten used to be there. Minnie and Gilderoy had been there for a week, and the same for Lucius. Minnie still was afraid of Lucius, and he enjoyed scaring her every now and then when he was too bored. Remus hadn't been talking to them all this week, and they had almost forgotten about him when he suddenly made them all jump high as he announced:

"Hello, dearies! Today is the official..." He made a pause for effect. "...Caramel Apples Day!"

Lucius blinked. Minnie froze at the spot. Gilderoy frowned.

"Hello? Remus to the room, Remus too the room! Do I make any connection?"

"Caramel..." Minnie said slowly.

"...Apples..." Gilderoy continued, just as slow as Minnie.

"...Day?" Lucius finished, and guess what, he talked slowly too!

"Yes, exactly! Caramel Apples Day! Today, you will get ten caramel apples each, and also, the refrigerator of yours will be filled with a lifelong supply of caramel apples!" Remus exclaimed cheerily.

The three persons in the room looked totally blank. Remus sighed.

"Umm... whee?" Minnie tried.

Suddenly, a mountain of caramel apples appeared on the table in the middle of the room.

"Thought it was better to give you more than ten each, you may like them! Have fun!"

Remus voice faded away. Lucius walked over the now combined table/apple mountain, and picked up an apple. He studied it, and threw it up and down for a while. Gilderoy and Minnie watched him with stunned expressions on their faces. After a couple of minutes throwing the apple, Lucius weighed it in his hand.

"Well?" Gilderoy asked expectantly.

Lucius frowned, and narrowed his eyes. So he nodded.

"It is an apple."

A simple statement. Minnie screamed, and Gilderoy fainted.

In Minnie's kitchen, Remus' was watching his victims, and sweatdropped.

"Is it a bug in this program? Or why do everyone that comes into the room act like they're patients at a mental hospital? Must fix that... someday... soon... when I've let them out..."

He wrote in a new command in the text window, and then sank deep down in thoughts and plans, and did not bother to watch what happened in the room.

"Apple! It's an apple!"

Minnie ran around like a maniac in the room, while Lucius continued to examine all the apples, one by one, every now and then saying "It is an apple.", and Gilderoy just sat in one of the armchairs, staring out into thin air and blinking. Then all three of them stopped, as if they were set in stone.

"Did you hear that?" Lucius asked, and dropped the apple he was holding.

"Yeah... What was it?" Minnie whispered in a scared voice (M/N: Seen "Blair Witch Project"? _That_ scared voice.).

"Sounded like it came from over there..." Gilderoy whispered. "Should we go examine it?"

"Okay." Lucius said.

The three of them formed a line, and then slowly walked up towards the other end of the room, and the refrigerator. As they reached it, the stopped, and looked around. Suddenly Gilderoy pointed to something next to it.

"Look! It's... It's a body!"

The three of them screamed, and jumped high in the air. Minnie swallowed, and stretched out to poke the body.

"Ouch!" a muffled voice said.

Minnie threw herself backwards and hid under one of the armchairs.

"It talks! It talks!" she screamed hysterically.

The body untangled, and a pale-faced boy with blond hair stood up and brushed his clothes off.

"Of course I talk! What were you expecting? A dead body, or what?"

"Well, yeah!"

"And why, if I may ask?"

Minnie got up again, and walked over to the boy.

"Well, it looked like a dead body! You din't move, and dead bodies doesn't move either!"

"And because of that, you supposed I was dead?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, /thank/ you!"

"Draco Malfoy!"

Minnie and the boy... or, well, Draco (as you probably already figured out) turned their heads towards the source of the voice. Draco's jaw dropped open.

"Dad! What are you doing here? What am I doing here?!"

Lucius trod up to them.

"Don't ask me, but I'm wondering what you're doing talking with a mudblood..."

"She's a mudblood?!"

"I'm a /mudblood/?!"

Minnie's eyes suddenly got a piercing look, and she began to breathe heavily. Lucius looked anxiously at her, and gave her a nervous smile.

"Eehm.. I didn't mean that, you know... I.. just wanted to remind Draco to watch who he's speaking with!"

Minnie walked closer to Lucius and put a finger on his rib cage. Her eyes flashed with anger as she whispered:

"I'm not just any 'mudblood', mister. I am an author, and I've got Author's Licence. How would /you/ like to be stuck into a slash fic, huh?"

"S-slash fic?" Lucius gulped.

"Yes, a slash fic. You know, male/male relationship? I put you somewhere with another man, and this man has affectionate feelings for you? I can force you to anything with my pen, y'know...!" Minnie hissed through clenched teeth.

"Now, don't do anything hasty, I'm sure we can clear this out someway..." Lucius said while backing away from Minnie.

"DIE!"

Lucius began to run to escape Minnie's rage. The two of them ran around in the room, jumped over chairs, crept under them as well. Draco and Gilderoy just watched them, sitting cross-legged on the fluffy floor.

"Five galleons on Minnie. " Draco said.

"I bet your dad's going to make it alive." Gilderoy replied.

Just then Lucius took cover inside the North Closet, and locked the door. Minnie kicked the locked door, cursing Lucius with every bad word there is. Draco pouted and searched his pocket for five galleons and gave them to Gilderoy. Gilderoy whistled contently as he walked over to the fridge and pick out an apple. Carmel apple, that is.

Remus yawned widely and stretched his arm up in the air. So he let them fall down again and smiled.

"I think it's time to go to bed now... They've had their share of terror for today, and I've had my share of amusement." He waved at the window showing the room, although they couldn't see him. "Good bye, sweethearts. See you tomorrow..."

And with that he shut down the program and turned of the computer, before walking out of the kitchen.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ta-daa! It's THE END! ...For this chapter, that is. What do you think? Isn't it exciting? What will happen now? To get to know, stay tuned for the next episode of... Remus' white room! © Minnie Productions and Stuff

                                                                                                                 Namaarië,

                                                                                                                  Minerva~


	4. Unpleasant surprises and a new arrival

Remus' white room tm

_Author: Remus/Minnie_

Disclaimer: "Remus' white room" tm is a trademark of Minnie Productions and Stuff. Any similarity with some already existing show or fanfic is not conscious. Any characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K. (Joanne Kathleen) Rowling, used with permission from my Author's Licensetm. Any songs or CD:s by any singer or group recognizable is owned by them, used with permission from my Author's Licensetm. If you quote anything from this story, you have to name the source you got the quote from, which means "Remus' white room"tm. © Minnie Productions and Stuff. Any unauthorized copying, hiring, lending, borrowing or stealing (of ideas etc. etc.) is prohibited.

M/N: Well, what can I say? What do you think of my disclaimer, btw? ~_^! This is the fourth chapter based on an idea that is the result of staying awake from Saturday 11:35am to Sunday 02:30am... Hope you'll enjoy it! Read, and please, do review afterwards! (No, I din't succeed to change this text... ^^;;) WARNING! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BOOK 5! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, THEN CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Rating: G – PG13

Chapter: 4 (four)

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Ha, my knight will finish of your pawn. Sorry, dad..." Draco said with a snigger as his knight moved towards Lucius' pawn.

A few days later, everything had settled down a bit. Minnie had come over her rage against Lucius, partly because of that Lucius had pleaded to Remus to help him. Remus had thought for a while, before letting a copy of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" appear on the fluffy table. Minnie had immediately dove over it as a cat on a ball of yarn, or as a wolf on a prey, or... yeah, you get the figure. Now she was sitting in Fluffy Three, deep down in reading. Gilderoy was lying on one of the couches eating a caramel apple, and father and son, Lucius and Draco was playing wizard's chess. Everything was quiet, except from Gilderoy's chewing and the repeated sound of breaking chess pieces. But suddenly Minnie sat upright in the chair.

"What?!" she shrieked.

Gilderoy started and stared at her, and Lucius' pawn jumped high which resulted in that Draco's knight missed him with the sword.

"What are you screaming about?" Draco said, obviously annoyed.

"Sirius related to Draco?!"

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about...?"

"Listen to this! '"Oh, yeah, her mother Andromeda was my favourite cousin," said Sirius, examining the tapestry closely. "No, Andromeda's not on here either, look –" He pointed to another small round burn mark between two names, Bellatrix (M/N: Love that name!) and Narcissa. "Andromeda's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable, pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so -" Sirius mimed blasting the tapestry with a wand and laughed sourly. Harry, however, did not laugh; he was too busy staring at the names to the right of Andromeda's burn mark. A double line of gold embroidery linked Narcissa Black with Lucius Malfoy and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Draco.' What /is/ this?!"

Draco blinked and looked scared from Minnie to his father. Lucius just gaped as a fish on land, unable to say anything.

"This means that Draco is Sirius' first cousin once removed! It can't be... It just can't be!"

"MINNIE!" a voice thundered.

Minnie tried to say something, but her voice seemed to be gone. She looked around and then up at the roof.

"Minnie! You're breaching one of the most important laws! Never tell the characters about the future!"

"But I knew we were related!" Draco shouted out.

Everybody looked at him, and he snorted.

"It's not like I walk around happy to have a mass-murderer in the family! We never speak about him as a relative, you know..."

At his words, Minnie flew over the table and tried to strangle him. But before she knew it, she ended up in a straightjacket. She rolled her eyes and glared furiously up at the roof.

"It's for your own good, Minnie, mind you. Now I'm just going to make them forget all about it, just wait a second..."

Gilderoy's, Lucius' and Draco's eyes were dimmed for a short moment, and so they continued what they had been doing.

"Ha, my knight will finish off your pawn. Sorry, dad..." Draco said with a snigger as the white knight crushed the black pawn.

Draco and Lucius had just finished their fourth game of chess and was about to begin on their fifth (Draco had won three out of four). Minnie was still reading, now with a caramel apple in her hand. The straight jacket was gone, but her voice hadn't been returned. Gilderoy was sleeping on the couch. In Minnie's kitchen, Remus sat at the computer chair, eating a sandwich while watching the screen. He had set the format to full screen mode, which meant the window where he could see the room covered the whole screen. He sat up and put the sandwich on the table behind him.

"This is getting a bit boring, actually. If they won't take own initiatives, then I'll have to do something..."

He clicked on the menu on the upper part of the screen.

"Menu... Add/Remove... Add new... Person..."

A little window opened, reading 'Who do you want to add?' and a text window. Remus began clicking on the keys, and the name 'Severus Snape' appeared. So Remus clicked Enter, and a new window showed. 'Loading information on Snape, Severus...' it read, and a couple of seconds later 'Upload finished. Transferring Snape, Severus to room...'.

"Like that..." Remus sneered.

With a start, Gilderoy awoke. He sat up and looked sleepily around. So he stretched and got to his feet, walking over to the fridge.

"Always these darn apples..." he mumbled. "I'm thirsty..."

As he opened the door to the fridge, about to get something to drink, he was tackled (literally) by something black that shot out of it. Gilderoy tumbled backwards, and the black thing flew (screaming) diagonally over the room and landed in the corner.

"I'm sorry, Severus! I do not control how people enter the room, promise!" Remus chuckled.

The thing, stood up and tried to straighten its clothes, and now you could see that it was no other than Severus Snape, Potions teacher at Hogwarts. He looked angrily around.

"And what does this mean? Where am I and who brought me here against my will?"

"You're in my white room, I brought you here because I was bored. The activity in the room had ceased, see?"

"And you think that is a reason to bring /me/ in here, werewolf?" Severus snorted.

But Remus didn't get any chance to answer that, for now it was Severus' turn to be tackled. Suddenly Minnie came flying right at him, once again making him fall to the floor. Usually Minnie would have squealed at the sight of Severus, but as said, she had no voice. She glared up at the roof and mimicked something to Remus. She waited a second, then jerked as her voice returned.

"That's better, thank you, Remus..." she said before turning to Severus again and giving him a breathtaking hug.

"You're... chocking me...!" Severus protested.

"Oh, sorry..." Minnie said with a blush and got of him.

Severus got to his feet again and looked around in the room. "Who are these people?"

"This is Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, Minnie or Minerva, and Gilderoy Lockhart. I assume you meet all of them apart from Minnie, am I right?"

"Well, yes... But who are you, then?"

"Don't you recognize the voice of your old friend? I'm Remus Lupin!"

Severus stared up at the roof. "And how come I can hear you, but not see you?"

"Stop asking so many questions, but it's because you're in a computer program. Now don't look so sceptical, it's a tad hard to explain, so don't bother to ask. All I have to do is writing in a few things, and voíla!"

Severus just blinked. Remus sighed.

"Aw, never mind. Go and make acquaintances with the others, would you? I'll return later, see you all!"

As his voice couldn't be heard no more, Severus shook his head and went over to sit down in the chair Minnie had just abandoned. He looked around at the other persons in the room. Gilderoy was just about to stand up after he'd been tackled and shot a nasty glance at Severus. Draco and Lucius hadn't looked up one single time since Minnie interrupted their playing with her shrieking, and Minnie plunged down on the free couch.

"So," she said, "what should we do now?"

Gilderoy sat down in the couch again, straightening his hair. "As long as it doesn't involve any tackles or anything alike, I can do whatever..."

Minnie sank down in thoughts for a moment, then perked up with a smile on her face.

"I know!"

The persons around her looked up. "What?"

"We can play hide and seek!"

Draco tilted his head, and then nodded. "Sure, I'm in."

There was agreeing mumbles from Gilderoy, Severus and Lucius as well. Minnie stood up and pointed to Draco.

"You'll begin to seek, okay?"

"Sure thing, Minns!"

"Minns?"

Draco gave her a smile before he turned around and began to count. "I'll count to thirty. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..."

And the others began to look for hiding paces. Minnie hid in South Closet, Lucius under one of the sofas, Severus under the other, and Gilderoy moved out the fridge a bit from the wall so that he could hide behind it.

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty!" Draco said and looked up again.

He looked around in the room and spotted the moved fridge. He walked up to it and looked behind it.

"Hello, Lockhart, found you."

Gilderoy grunted and move out of his hiding pace and walked over to sit down at the couch again. Draco continued searching, and soon found Severus and Lucius. So he set out to find Minnie, which wouldn't be too hard according to him. I mean, how many places are there to hide in that room? But the funny thing was, he couldn't find Minnie anywhere. He looked on every possible place, deep into the four closets, but no Minnie anywhere.

"Minns, where are you?" he asked out in mid-air. "Can't find you, come out!"

"Where d'you get that nickname from?" asked a voice right next to him.

Draco jumped high and wheeled around, but he saw no one who could have said that. It had been Minnie's voice for sure, but Minnie was nowhere to be seen.

Draco frowned. "Where are you?"

"Search for me where you cannot see..."

"What a lousy rhyme!"

"Well, it's the only thing I came up with, 'kay?"

"I give! Reveal yourself!"

As he said this, Minnie chuckled and pulled of the Invisibility Cloak she had been wearing. Draco and the others just stared at her.

"Where the hell did you get that cloak from?"

"Well, duh... From the closet, what else? I found it laying there, a bit dusty, but otherwise in perfect shape!" Minnie smirked.

Draco stood still for a few seconds, weighing back and forth on his heels while eyeing the cloak. Then suddenly he shot forwards, grabbing the cloak and tackling Minnie at the same time. They both toppled over and rolled away over the floor while fighting about the cloak.

"Give it to me!"

"No! It's mine, I found it!"

"Let go, it mine!"

"It came to me, my oooown!"

Severus, Gilderoy and Lucius looked at them, then at each other. They all carried querying looks on their faces.

"I don't know," said Snape.

"It's your son," said Gilderoy, inclining his head at Lucius.

"I haven't done anything," said Lucius and shook his head.

"You want to play wizard's chess?" Snape asked. "The one who wins get to meet Gilderoy."

"Sure," said Lucius and Gilderoy in chorus.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Like that, another chapter finished. Listening to Enya's CD "A day without rain" atm, very good, very good indeed. Just to update you, I've finished the book rather long ago by now (Date: July 31 2003). I really hatehatehate Joanne for ending it that way! I /cried/, okay? How could she?! See, I succeeded not to spoil anything for those of you who haven't read it yet. But if you feel the same, plz contact me! Well, now I better go write chapter 5, then. I really must get better with updating. But that's who I am, I can only write when I have my dear Imagination by my side. And she often takes vacation, or refuses to help me with certain stories... :P Well, well, anyway. Hope you enjoyed this, and look forward to the next! Namarië!


End file.
